Adventures of the Hyper Crowd
by Meiling Li2
Summary: What do you get when their are two hyper fangirls at Hogwarts in Ravenclaw, when Flitwick


Adventures of the Hyper Crowd By: Midnight Blue & Ravenclaw Angel  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Summary: What do you get when their are two hyper fangirls at Hogwarts in Ravenclaw, when Flitwick  
and Binns are in another demension, Fleur is the History of Magic teacher, and Lupin is back?   
C-H-A-O-S! XD;;  
  
Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Ginny/Neville, Ron/Lavender, Lupin/Fleur, George/Katie, Cho/Fred,   
Draco/Midnight, and Snape/Chiharu [KAAYYY!!! Midnight and Midnight Blue, Chiharu is Ravenclaw   
Angel XDD]  
  
Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K Rowling. Know the Stars belongs to 'All That!' XD; And.. errrr... CCS and  
PKM don't belong to us either! Okay.. WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING! *Ahem* -_-  
*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
One day in the Ravenclaw Common Room, Chiharu and Midnight were playing Pokémon Stadium.  
Someone brought it in. "Go Psyduck! Yay!" Midnight's voice faded. "I hate you Psyduck..." She muttered.   
"Yaayyy!! Go Dewgong!" Chiharu yelled.  
Then, Snape walked into the Common Room, and sat down on a couch by the Nintendo. Chiharu and Midnight  
looked back at him, then turned back to the screen. "Hah! Jigglypuff will win!" Midnight yelled. Snape  
shook his head. "No, no, no! Blastoise will win!" Chiharu glared at him for interrupting the game, then changed her mind,   
and glomped him. Midnight kept on playing. "I'm AGAINST the Blastoise!" She beat the Blastoise, and  
Snape glared at her, then stomped out of the room.  
  
~*Meanwhile.....*~  
  
"Where am I?" Professor John Flitwick asked. "In the Pokémon World!" A voice answered.  
Flitwick turned around, and a girl appeared. "Where?" Flitwick asked again. The girl sighed. "You're  
in the Pokémon World. Watashi wa Kasumi Waterflower, you?" Kasumi asked in part Japanese. Flitwick  
blinked. "Watashi wa is I am in Japanese, so, you are?" Kasumi asked. "John Flitwick." Flitwick answered.  
"Okay, John.... follow me!" She replied, and the two walked off.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Professor Binns floated along. "Guess I'm not at Hogwarts anymore..." He replied, then popped  
up from behind a bush. A girl, Sakura Kinomoto looked at the ghost. "Syyyaoooraan..." She muttered.  
"GHOST!!!" She yelled, and ran off. "That was weird..." Binns muttered to himself, then floated off.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Draco Malfoy sat in the Slytherin Common Room, bored as always. He turned on the T.V., and flipped  
through the channels. After a while, he fell asleep. Millicent Bulstrode looked over at the now snoring  
Draco, and grinned evilly. She took a pack of silly putty, opened it, and spread it all over Draco's face,  
or she tried too. She ran out of the room since she knew Draco would be mad.   
Once she got out of the room, and giggled like a maniac, and ran down to the Library to  
hide out. About an hour later, Draco woke up. He noticed the stuff was on his face, and tried to pull the silly  
putty off, which was now stuck on his face.  
  
* * * * *   
  
In the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry and Ron were playing chess. Hermione was watching.  
"Queen to E3." Harry commanded. The Queen went to the E3 space, and crushed Ron's Bishop. Harry smirked.  
"Guess I won.." He replied. Hermione giggled as Ron glared at him.  
Then, Snape walked in. Everything went silent. Snape sighed, and walked out. "That was weird..."  
Lavender Brown muttered.  
  
* * * * *   
Back in the Ravenclaw Common Room.....  
  
"Go Gastly! Psychic! NOO!" Midnight yelled. "Hahahaha!! My Articuno is strong-- NOO!" Chiharu  
shouted, and sniffed. "Bye bye Articuno.." She whined. "Bye bye!" Midnight smiled. "Wait.. NOO! Charmander!!"  
Midnight cried. "Nyah! Woohoo! HORN DRILL WORKED!" Chiharu shouted, and smiled.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
Know The *Stars*  
--------------------  
Meet Severus Snape!  
  
Guy: Severus Snape... his birthday is on Valentine's Day...  
Snape: The lies...  
Guy: Severus Snape... he loves standing under mistletoe...  
Snape: What?! *Looks up* *Mistletoe is above* Errr... *blinks*  
Guy: Severus Snape...  
Snape: What?!  
Guy: The snack that smiles back!  
Snape: What does THAT mean?  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
Guy: Now you know, Severus Snape...  
Snape: No they don't!!!!  
Guy: Yes they do...  
Snape: HEYY!! HEY! Who came up with these?! MY BIRTHDAY ISN'T ON VALENTINE'S DAY!!!  
Guy: Yes it is...  
Snape: IT ISN'T! AND I'M NOT A SNACK OR WHATEVER THE MUGGLE THING IS!!!  
Guy: Yes you are ^___^  
Snape: Stupid guy.. I demand a re-do!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: WHEEEE!!!! XDD End of first chapter! PLEASE R/R! No Flames please! X_X; Now, if you flame,  
we'll use the flames to toast marshmellows! ^_^ 


End file.
